


I Met a Woman

by ksj2008



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: CS,GS向，原创女角色。注意雷：全篇C和G都没有和S有实质性的关系，但是有和原创女角色的身体关系。标题来自歌A Case of You。推荐James Blake的钢琴翻唱版本。
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Original Female Character(s), Genesis Rhapsodos/Original Female Character(s), Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 1





	I Met a Woman

+  
I met a woman   
She had a mouth like yours, she knew your life  
She knew your devils and your deeds, and she said  
‘Go to him  
Stay with him if you can   
But be prepared to bleed’

+  
杰内西斯说那个妓女叫索菲*。  
安吉拉第一次在杰内西斯的房间见到这个女人时，他下意识站直了身体，全身进入备战状态——他以为他见到了萨菲罗斯。  
同样的银色长发，碧绿色眼睛，除此之外长相没有别的相似之处，那是自然的。萨菲罗斯这世上独一无二。但是女人身上的气质是和萨菲罗斯身上很像的冷漠，那一双碧绿色的眼睛盯着人仿佛看到了最深处的灵魂。  
杰内西斯揽住女人的腰肢，撩开她的银色长发在她纤细的脖子上印下一个个吻。女人不为所动，承受着杰内西斯的动作，绿色的眼睛落在杰内西斯的红发上，眼里裹上一层虚假——但是足够了——的温柔。  
安吉拉理解了杰内西斯的痴迷。他觉得对方很可怜。这个怜悯心让他替杰内西斯保守了秘密，在萨菲罗斯的眼皮子底下让杰内西斯将那个女人留在身边，当着替代品。  
只可惜终究是赝品。萨菲罗斯的冷漠是因为自身强大造就的对周遭的漠然，而妓女身上缠绕的则是经历痛苦人生后打磨出的对生命的蔑视。像是低廉的劣质的葡萄酒，最初几口或许勉强能接受，到了后面却酸苦得可怕。她的存在时时刻刻提醒着杰内西斯他所不能触碰的。  
杰内西斯开始烦躁。他将女人丢到了一边，重新回到了萨菲罗斯的身边，追着那个男人的一举一动。  
然后他注意到了那个金色头发的少年。  
应该是神罗刚招进来的新兵之一，少年瘦小，眼神却坚定。眼睛是在米德佳见不到的未被污染的天空的颜色，纯粹得让人忍不住想要靠近，就像是想要呼吸新鲜空气一样的本能。  
萨菲罗斯并没有什么欲望，除了纯粹的对力量的追求，他就是个听话的战斗机器，杰内西斯总想对方是否有真正属于他的欲念，而不是这些被编写在他脑子里的任务。但是萨菲罗斯会去接近克劳德——那个少年的名字。或许接近都不准确，萨菲罗斯不会去接近任何人。但是在克劳德总是寻找机会在萨菲罗斯身边打转时——快瞧瞧那个男孩眼里的遮不住的憧憬，多么地可笑——萨菲罗斯并不会受到冒犯一样离开，他只是站在那里，让男孩有机会接近他，磕磕绊绊紧张跟他说话时，会回复对方。  
今天萨菲罗斯又一次，让那个陆行鸟来到他身边，跟他说些无关痛痒的话。杰内西斯脑子里忽然有了个想法，他掩住嘴角讽刺的笑容，眼神落在克劳德身上。  
克劳德结束了一天的训练有些疲倦，刚洗完澡，脖子上搭着毛巾，边擦头发边向自己的宿舍单位走去，一路上想着训练的基本要点，然后又想到早先和偶像说上了几句话，心情雀跃起来，脚步都轻快了许多。他拍拍脸给自己打气，明天要再加油才行。  
只不过当他拉开了宿舍门，他所有的愉悦的心情都被吓到惨白。  
“萨菲罗斯……前辈？”  
不是萨菲罗斯。银发的人转过身，是个表情冷漠的女人。她什么都没有穿，姣好的身体被银发裹着，苍白趁着月亮一般的银色，很美。  
克劳德控制不住地脸红，连忙扭过头，挥掉脑海里浮现出的不该有的念头，手忙脚乱想给对方找遮蔽身体的东西。  
“那——穿上衣服，你是谁，为什么在我的……”  
“你可以把我当做是萨菲罗斯。”女人开口，她走上前——她比克劳德高了一头。她的手摸上少年柔嫩的下巴，轻轻抬起，让少年看向她，让那双天蓝色的宝石一般的眼睛映入自己的脸。她将自己靠近少年，柔软的胸脯压在少年的胸膛上。“把我当做他，做你想要做的事情。”  
克劳德的脑子在爆炸，他晕晕乎乎被搂在女人温柔的怀里，她身上有很好闻的味道，是什么香水。银色的发丝在他的眼前晃动。  
——这个银色不对……萨菲罗斯的头发是金属一样的银色。他的脑海深处想着这么一句话。  
最终克劳德还是费力把搂住他的女人推开，抓起椅背上神罗士兵的风衣丢到对方身上。  
“我不知道你是谁来这里干什么，但是我可以送你出去。”克劳德的声音有些沙哑，他清了清喉咙，转过身不再看对方，耳尖泛红，但也仅此而已。  
女人有些错愕，但是她服从了。她穿上少年的衣服，干净温暖的衣服，裹住了自己。  
杰内西斯看到克劳德进去后不到两分钟就出来，身后还跟着穿了衣服的妓女时，他想看笑话的打算全部落空，开始觉得这孩子是不是有问题，脑子和身体上都有问题，还是说他真的心气高到不愿意找赝品？  
杰内西斯冷笑一声，拦住了克劳德。  
克劳德立马竖起了警戒心，像是个被挑衅的刺猬，瞪着杰内西斯。杰内西斯也搞不懂克劳德对他的这种像是直觉导致的警戒性是怎么产生的，又一个让他不喜欢对方的原因。  
“哟，克劳德小弟，招妓呢？”杰内西斯开门见山，警告的眼神落在想要开口说话的妓女身上，让她闭嘴。  
“不是，也不关你的事。我现在送她出去。”克劳德连解释的心思都没有，他并没有把杰内西斯看在眼里。  
这种无视让杰内西斯内心火大，他揪住了克劳德的衣领，少年也瞪着他，手抓紧杰内西斯揪着他的手腕。少年的手力很大，杰内西斯没有料到。  
“杰内西斯。”萨菲罗斯的声音，在糟糕的时间出现，就在走廊的另一边不远处，冷漠平调，周遭的窃窃私语都静了下来。  
杰内西斯松开了克劳德，闭上眼睛整合了自己的情绪，再次睁开，脸上带着他一直以来的微笑，看向萨菲罗斯。而克劳德理了理自己的衣领，但是看起来明显有些窘迫，脸颊和耳尖又带了一抹粉色。  
扎克这时候听着消息赶来了。见到萨菲罗斯后暗道一声不好，赶紧把克劳德挡在自己身后，生怕萨菲罗斯一生气把这个少年给捏死。  
萨菲罗斯只是看了一眼扎克，然后看向妓女。银发的妓女瑟瑟发抖，躲避着萨菲罗斯的眼神。  
杰内西斯双手摊开，耸了耸肩，“萨菲罗斯，你不觉得克劳德的这个小美女客人，和你很像吗？”  
克劳德想冲上来，但是扎克拦住了他。  
妓女身体一抖，抬眼看向杰内西斯，又低头。  
萨菲罗斯没有表情变化，“神罗内不准招妓。”  
杰内西斯点点头，“是啊，克劳德，记得了吗？”  
妓女却鼓足勇气抬起头，瞪着杰内西斯，说，“你还欠我钱。你答应我只要去他的房间，”她指向克劳德，“你就给我多加钱。”  
周遭的窃窃私语又开始了。杰内西斯脸黑了下来。安吉拉适时抓住了他——安吉拉什么时候来的——免得他在萨菲罗斯面前杀人。  
“你去找神罗的财务部，告诉他们记在杰内西斯的名下。”萨菲罗斯说。  
妓女躲开对方的眼睛，低头。“谢谢。”  
萨菲罗斯看向杰内西斯，杰内西斯吐了吐舌头。“多谢你了啊。”讽刺意味十足，但是也就仅此而已。这个神罗除了萨菲罗斯和神罗老板谁都动不了他，反正前者漠不关心后者没资格要求他什么。他吹了声口哨，挥手招呼周围的士兵们，“这个妓女，她在第三番街道的红灯区，门牌号90，谁感兴趣就去找她玩耍吧，让她多赚点外快，毕竟好不容易来一趟神罗。”他的嘴角咧起一个近乎恶劣的弧度，“反正是个听话的小玩意儿。”  
他拍拍妓女的脸，在收到对方的瞪视后哼了一声，“婊子。”  
杰内西斯哼着小曲，挑衅地看了一眼满脸怒意的克劳德，在经过萨菲罗斯身边时停下脚步，看了对方的侧脸一眼——萨菲罗斯的目光没有落在他身上——然后离开了。  
“谢谢你。”克劳德对萨菲罗斯道谢，声音有些僵硬。萨菲罗斯只留了一句妓女身上的神罗衣服必须还回来，就走了。  
扎克看着萨菲罗斯离去的背影，然后让周遭看戏的人赶紧离开，和安吉拉打了个招呼，就陪着克劳德一起把银发的妓女送出神罗外。  
克劳德和扎克在外面给妓女找了别的衣服换上，克劳德还叮嘱对方要远离这里，不要回到原来的地方，免得杰内西斯去找她麻烦。妓女点点头，却在离开前再一次搂住克劳德。  
“谢谢你。”妓女听着像是要哭出来，但是她还是没有哭，眼圈也没有泛红。她裹紧身上的衣服，消失在人群里。  
扎克拍拍克劳德的肩膀，“你真的是个善良到可怕的小子。”

+  
You are in my blood like holy wine  
You taste so bitter  
And so sweet, oh  
I could drink a case of you darling  
And I would still be on my feet  
Oh I would still be on my feet

+  
凯莉没想到会在这么多年后再一次见到那个金发的少年。  
只是昔日清澈善良美好得像是夏日阳光一样的男孩长成了一个略显阴郁冷漠的年轻男人，他的眼睛还是天空的蓝色，但是染上了一抹碧绿，成了浑浊的湖水，掩藏着让人无法看清的疼痛的过去。  
她不知道发生了什么，但她知道萨菲罗斯死了。  
她来到青年的面前。  
“好久不见。”她记得他的名字，克劳德。  
男人抬头，一瞬眼里闪过的是仇恨与惊愕，接着反应过来，有些困惑地眯起了眼睛，然后因为惊讶瞪大，“……你是那个——”  
“凯莉。”她回答，微笑着挽起耳边落下的银色的发丝。“凯莉是我的名字。”她坐在克劳德的面前，细细打量着青年，在青年看向她时笑了，“我是这间咖啡馆的老板，我请你喝咖啡吧。谢谢你当时帮助我做的一切。”  
克劳德没来得及拒绝，凯莉已经站起身像一阵风一样轻巧地回到了后面，跟在吧台工作的少女说了几句，端着一盘装了烘焙糕点的碟子重新来到克劳德面前，“不要拒绝我。”  
克劳德原本只是打算来这个咖啡馆歇脚，检查一下新闻喝点咖啡再重新上路。他没想到会遇到一个神罗时期的故人，说故人可能不太准，毕竟只有那一次略显尴尬的对面。可是凯莉很会说服人，她的笑容也很阳光，让克劳德想起了蒂法，怀旧的心思拖住了他的脚步，让他留在这里，看着对方的碧绿色的眼睛。  
凯莉和克劳德说了很多，克劳德没什么话，但是凯莉也不介意。她讲了自己离开后的一些事情，如何让自己重新振作起来，如何躲开那些要找她麻烦的人，以及如何开了这家咖啡馆。  
“我没有再做以前的事情了。当被当做独立的人对待过后，我的自尊尝到了甜头，就不再愿意落入泥土中。”凯莉喝了一口茶，看着街边和流浪猫玩耍的小孩，有些自嘲地笑笑。  
“咖啡馆看起来，挺好的。”克劳德说。  
凯莉嘴角噙笑，歪头看着青年。克劳德看向她的眼睛，又看向她的头发，然后撇开，看向咖啡馆的风信子盆栽。  
“发生了什么，让你的眼神看起来如此难过。”凯莉的手抚上青年的脸颊，拇指轻轻擦过眼窝。  
克劳德握住凯莉的手，却没有拉开对方。  
那天晚上凯莉将克劳德带回了自己的住处。青年又成了五年前的那个男孩的模样，清澈纯粹，眼睛裹着深深的悲痛，像是碎掉又被重新粘起来的玻璃。凯莉张开自己，将男孩纳入怀里。  
她知道对方在透过她看向另一个人，她恨自己不能是那神祗一样的人，没法将男孩的所有痛苦悲伤悔恨无条件地接纳，然后给予他想要的回应。  
她抚摸着克劳德的金色头发，感受着青年沉睡的呼吸声，她在对方额头上印下一吻。“希望你以后不必活得这么痛苦。”  
克劳德天没有亮就离开了。凯莉看着床头柜上留下的一叠纸币，没有忍住自己的眼泪，任其留下脸颊，沾湿了枕头。

End.

*索菲，Sophie,萨菲，Sephi。杰内西斯硬加给对方的名字。  
我觉得我好似在莫名其妙迫害杰内西斯。  
以及写到萨菲罗斯对力量的追求我满脑子都是V哥的I need 抛瓦。  
这篇文的灵感真的就是A Case of You的那句I met a woman she has a mouth like yours


End file.
